


Seducción del Mar

by Pieri_Ale



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri_Ale/pseuds/Pieri_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambos sabían que estaba mal, pero no podían negar lo que habían estado sintiendo durante esos días...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducción del Mar

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Leve spoiler HOH y lemmon. Pipercy.

_-Piper…Piper-_ una voz la llamo sacándola de su inquieto sueño

_-Qué…quién-_ murmuro sentándose aún media dormida en la cama de su cuarto del Argo II

_-¿Estás bien?-_ nuevamente pregunto la voz que provenía de un muchacho sentado junto a ella.

_-¿Percy?-_ pregunto al reconocer los verdes ojos de su visita _-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_-Después de que saliste corriendo tuve algunas palabras con Grace_

_-¡Oh dioses! ¡Te peleaste con Jasón!-_ exclamo ya totalmente despierta y examinando al hijo de Poseidón en busca de heridas

_-No peleamos, solo hablamos en alto-_ contesto con una sonrisa descarada _-no llegamos a los puños así que puedes estar tranquila_

_-…-_ Piper lo miro fijamente durante un rato- _¿Por qué?_

_-Porque-_ dice Percy sonriéndole _-nadie tiene derecho a hacerte llorar_

Piper siente como sus ojos se aguan de nuevo. Debía verse tan no Afrodita, toda patética con sus ojos rojos y el rostro hinchado por el llanto.

_-Soy una tonta, yo ya sabía que esto terminaría así pero…-_ la hija de Afrodita no pudo seguir hablando al romper en llanto

Con fuerza y desesperación se aferró a la camiseta de Percy, llorando en su pecho como si no hubiera un mañana. El hijo de Poseidón se limitó a abrazarla, frotando tiernamente su espalda para calmarla.

Piper no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo así, podrían haber sido horas o minutos y no le habría importado. En compañía de Percy se siente protegida.

Desde que Percy y Annabeth habían regresado del Tártaro las cosas estaban diferentes. Al principio todo fue alegría, pero cuando Nico Di Angelo se fue con la Atenea Parthenon, con Reyna y el entrenador…todo cambio.

Leo se la pasaba todo el día con Hazel y Frank, ambos romanos lo habían acogido como a un cachorro perdido, solo ellos sabían que paso con Leo después de que Kyone lo mandara lejos. Annabeth se había cerrado a todos, no salía de su habitación a menos que fuera necesario y no hablaba con Percy, prácticamente le huía, se aterraba cada vez que estaban en una misma habitación. Jasón era otro que estaba raro, era como si recién se diera cuenta de que ya no podría volver a Nueva Roma, parecía molesto, enojado con el mundo, era como si la culpara por tener que abandonar su hogar.

Ese tipo de cosas la habían unido a ella y a Percy, un día se encontró hablando con el hijo de Poseidón de todas las cosas que le molestaban. Percy también confió en ella, incluso le dijo la razón por la que Annabeth le temía. Aun y cuando a Piper le dio algo de miedo saber que pudo manipular los ríos venenosos de Tártaro, no creía que fuera tan grave como para que Annabeth le huyera como la peste.

Percy se había vuelto su confidente más cercano, su mejor amigo. Si antes sabía que podía contar con él, ahora confiaba ciegamente. Por eso no se sorprendió que fuera a buscarla después de su pelea verbal con Jasón.

Piper alza su rostro a la par que suelta un suspiro desganado, sabe que es momento de alejarse. Pero no cuenta con quedar atrapada en dos brillantes ojos de un tormentoso verde como el mar.

Poco a poco, casi como si estuvieran bajo alguna clase de hechizo, sus rostros se fueron juntando. Sus alientos se mesclaron y verde con caleidoscopio se encontraron. Piper no lo pudo resistir más y corto el pequeño espacio que los separaban.

Se besaron.

Primero fue suave como una caricia, luego empezaron a ir con más fuerza, más demanda. Piper sentía que cada beso era como un par de olas chocando entre sí.

Están ahí, besándose como si no existiera un mañana. Solo se separan momentáneamente cuando Piper le alza la camiseta, son solo unos segundos antes de que sus bocas vuelvan a juntarse violentamente.

Piper siente como sus labios chocan de forma salvaje recreando una danza tan antigua como el mismo tiempo. El dulce sabor a prohibido incrementa cuando sus lenguas emprenden una batalla sin tregua.

Ambos saben que está mal, que deberían evitar continuar…pero la tentación era demasiado grande, ya no podían negar el deseo que se había estado formando desde que empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos.

El calor de ambos cuerpos iba aumentando con forme Percy dibujaba la figura de Piper y ella deslizaba sus manos por el torso desnudo del héroe.

Percy no duda ni vacila cuando le va quitando su top deportivo. Él va descendiendo tortuosamente lento por el mentón de Piper, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso, marcando con los dientes su hombro.

Piper no puede evitar soltar algunos gemidos y suspiros. Ella se deja hacer. Deja de Percy baje hasta sus senos depositando cortos besos intercalados con rápidas lamidas. Percy se asegura de humedecer todo el contorno sin tocar su punta, enloqueciéndola de a pocos. Ella tiene sus manos en sus cabellos los cuales aprieta al notar como una mano traviesa de Percy se había introducido en su short y la acariciaba sobre la fina tela que cubría su intimidad.

_-Per…mmh-_ Piper acalla un gemido cuando siente que Percy ha utilizado su mano libre para pellizcarle un peso mientras le mordisque suavemente el otro.

El hijo de Poseidón no tarde mucho antes de quitarle por completo el short y la ropa interior, dejándola totalmente expuesta ante sus ojos verdes que la devoraban con la mirada. Él retoma su trabajo. Mientras le besa el cuello, una de sus manos va masajeando sus pezones y la otra le va acariciando íntimamente hasta adentrarle un par de dedos.

Piper lo jala de sus cabellos hasta acercarlo a su boca para besarlo salvajemente y así poder acallar los jadeos que quieren escapársele. Ella no puede evitar mover sus caderas al ritmo de los dedos de Percy, se sentía cada vez más acalorada, más excitada. Sentía como algo se avecinada. Algo iba a explotar dentro de ella.

Piper suelta un quejido de frustración cuando Percy se separa de la nada sacando sus dedos de su interior.

_-¿Por qué te detienes?-_ ella no puede evitar pensar en lo patéticamente suplicante que sonó

_-¿Quién dice que me estoy deteniendo?-_ la voz ronca de Percy envía agradables vibraciones por la columna de Piper _-Solo quería…degustar_

Piper lo mira confundida, pero todo rastro de confusión desaparece junto con su aliento al ver como Percy le sonríe con atrevimiento antes de lamer sus dedos, los mismos que la habían estado volviendo loca.

_-¿Sabes lo que debes hacer después de la degustación?-_ pregunto colocando ambas manos sobre sus piernas. Piper apenas pudo negar con la cabeza _-lo vuelves a probar-_ murmura Percy mientras pasaba nuevamente uno de sus dedos sobre la intimidad de Piper antes de chuparlo _-Y si estás seguro de que te gusta su sabor, solo queda devorarlo_

Percy no pierde el tiempo, en un rápido movimiento alza las piernas de Piper colocándolas en sus hombros antes de acercar su boca a la intimidad de Piper.

Primero da cortos besos y tentativas lamidas, escuchando atentamente los quejidos de Piper. Ella siente la necesidad de que Percy acelere, pero el parece estar jugando. La va llevando lentamente al borde. Vuelve a detenerse unos segundos antes introducir su lengua y colocar su pulgar sobre su clítoris. Piper pierde toda noción de la realidad. Esta segura que ha soltado más de un gritillo con el nombre de Percy antes de explotar en su boca. Percy no se aleja hasta limpiarla por completo y renovarle las ganas de más.

Al notar que Percy se separa Piper sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Ella es una hija de Afrodita, ella también pertenece al mar y sabe cómo ser tan atrayente como el mismo mar. En un rápido movimiento lo tira de espaldas contra la cama y se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Percy aun trae puestos sus jeans holgados pero incluso con ellos se puede notar como había despertado su amiguito.

Piper sonríe traviesamente mientras Percy cruza los brazos bajo su cabeza y la mira desafiante. Ella apoya sus brazos a los costados de su torso, se inclina sobre él y lo besa lentamente capturando su labio inferior con los dientes de tanto en tanto.

De a pocos va bajando por su mandíbula hacia su cuello. Se entretienen ahí un rato hasta dejarle una marca. Se siente posesiva, quiere que todo el mundo vea por la mañana que el hijo de Poseidón le pertenecía. Que ninguna de las que habían estado atrás de él logró seducirlo como ella.

Piper sigue bajando. Acaricia cada uno de sus músculos, lame sus abdominales y mordisquea sus pezones. Percy solo tienen la respiración acelerada, no ha soltado ningún sonido pero ella sabe que es porque se está reteniendo. Entonces decide ser un poco más avezada, empieza a mover sus caderas contra las de Percy a la par que sigue acariciando y lamiendo su torso. Percy suelta murmullo que ella no logra entender.

Ella vuelve a subir hasta la boca de Percy mientras deja que sus manos se deshagan de los estorbosos jeans y del bóxer negro.

Piper lo mira unos segundos antes descender hacia la virilidad de Percy. Es casi instintivo y natural cuando ella lo rodea con su boca. Percy contiene el aliento maldiciendo en griego.

A pesar de ser su primera vez, Piper sabe qué hacer para conducir a Percy a la locura. Lame, acaricia, chupa y vuelve a lamer sin complicaciones. Enrolla su lengua a su alrededor y succiona degustando ese sabor a mar que caracteriza tanto al salvador del Olimpo.

Durante unos segundos Piper se ve interrumpida en su labor, Percy se ha sentado y alzado por las caderas, pero en vez de detenerla solo le ha dado la vuelta colocando su intimidad sobre su cabeza. Piper duda unos segundos. Cuando siente los dedos y la lengua de Percy jugando nuevamente con su clítoris, reanuda sus movimientos.

Piper no puede evitar dejar su trabajo de lado para poder sostenerse fuertemente de las piernas de Percy a la par que mueve con fuerzas sus caderas. Percy la deja, sube sus manos hasta sus pechos y los amasa al ritmo de las embestidas de su lengua. Piper no tarda en explotar por segunda vez.

Ella no quiere quedarse atrás, Percy la había conducido hacia el abismo dos veces mientras que ella todavía no lo lograba. Sin dudarlo se coloca a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, con una de sus manos sujeta firmemente el pene de Percy y va bajando poco a poco.

_-Piper…mmh ¿estás segura?-_ ella puede notar como los ojos verdes nublados por la lujuria y el placer tienen un brillo preocupado

_-Soy una hija de Afrodita-_ logra responder Piper mientras se auto introduce el amiguito de Percy _-Ella es la diosa del sexo y la seducción-_ se detiene inhalando aire _-como sus hijos no sentimos dolor solo placer-_ Piper no puede reprimir un gemido cuando termina de introducírselo _-¡Oh dioses! ¡Esto se siente bien!_

Piper no necesita acostumbrarse, como ella dijo, los hijos de Afrodita tienen la ventaja de poder disfrutar de los placeres de la vida sin ningún tipo de dolor. Eso significa comer sin engordar, caminar en tacos sin matarse los pies, tener una figura perfecta y definitivamente no dolor en la primera vez.

Ella empieza con un leve movimiento de caderas. Moviéndose como si estuviera cabalgando. Percy la deja tener el control. Ella necesita más, quiere más movimiento pero no sabe cómo conseguirlo.

_-mmh…Percy-_ susurra mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Él entiende.

En un rápido movimiento Percy se sitúa encima de ella, Piper enrolla sus piernas en sus caderas y se abraza a su cuello con forme Percy va aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza.

_-¡Oh dioses!...más, Percy…más-_ dice Piper entre gemidos

_-¿Más qué Pips?-_ le pregunta en un ronco susurro antes de devorarle el cuello

_-Más fuerte….más rápido-_ logra decir ella mientras lo escuchar reír contra su clavícula

Percy no se hace de rogar. Aumenta la fuerza y la velocidad de sus embestidas con una naturalidad asombrosa.

Piper sabe que cualquiera que cruce por su puerta podría oírla decir entre gritos y jadeos el nombre del hijo de Poseidón. Pero la prudencia y el pudor han abandonado por completo su cuerpo.

Percy le ha regalado tres orgasmos más antes de sentir como el suyo se acerca a velocidad.

_-mmh…Pips, voy a…_

_-Hazlo…hazlo…_

Percy le da cuatro estocadas más antes de besarla con fuerza y acabar dentro de ella.

Durante unos minutos ambos se quedan inmóviles, acompasando sus respiraciones y aclarando sus mentes.

Percy es el primero en moverse, sale de su interior y rueda a un costado para no aplastarla. La jala contra su pecho abrazándola.

_-Jasón y Annabeth no estarán muy contentos-_ murmura Piper queriendo golpearse por decir eso

_-Ambos pueden irse al Tártaro-_ masculla Percy _-Annabeth es quien escogió alejarse y Jasón es quien quiere volver a ser un romano. Ninguno ha pedido nuestra opinión y nos echan la culpa de sus actitudes_

_-Pero…_

_-Atenea y Júpiter van a estar furiosos conmigo, no es nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado-_ sigue diciendo _-Piper…yo no quiero tomar eso como algo de una sola vez-_ dice mirándola _-estar conmigo no es fácil, soy distraído, algo tonto, no soy muy inteligente y seguramente no entenderé mucho de lo que me digas pero…me gustaría intentarlo contigo_

Piper lo mira sin comprender. Ella sabe que Percy tiene esa apariencia de distraído y tonto que resulta ser muy tierna, pero también sabe que es inteligente y un gran observador. Además de que está claro que haría lo que fuera por las personas que ama.

_-Soy insegura, no soy muy valiente y temo equivocarme siempre...también soy algo posesiva-_ murmura mirando el mordisco que le dejo _-pero si tú estás dispuesto…yo estaría encantada de intentarlo_

Percy solo le sonríe. No necesitan decir más. Ambos saben que cuando salgan de ese cuarto se desatara una nueva guerra mundial. Pero no les preocupaba, no mientras pudieran estar juntos. Ambos se habían sentido inferiores a sus anteriores parejas en más de una ocasión. Ya era tiempo de estar con alguien que pudiera entender sus miedos de forma real.

Percy no pierde el tiempo, hay una guerra que se acerca y aún tienen gigantes y diosas primordiales que vencer, así que sin pensarlo vuelve a besar a Piper, dispuesto a disfrutar todo el tiempo que les queda de tranquilidad.

Esa misma noche. Percy y Piper unen sus cuerpos de todas las formar creativas que se les pudo ocurrir. 


End file.
